finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn of a Legend
| wardrobe records = None | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = None | raids = Normal: Lich (I) Ultimate: Garland (I) | cids missions = }} Dawn of a Legend was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Players journeyed back to where the ''Final Fantasy'' series began, recruiting a skilled martial artist to join the ranks of the Warriors of Light. To kick off their quest, four nameless heroes must rescue a captive princess and later render aid to a zany old hag whose sight has been stolen. Layout |classic mastery 1= |elite 1=Chaos Shrine |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Garland |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 |classic 2=Cavern of Earth |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Lich |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x5 |elite 2=Cavern of Earth |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Lich |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x10 |classic 3=Mount Gulg |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=21 |classic boss 3=Marilith |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |elite 3=Mount Gulg |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=48 |elite boss 3=Marilith |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 |classic 4=Sunken Shrine |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Kraken |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |elite 4=Sunken Shrine |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Kraken |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 |elite mastery 4= x5 x5 |classic 5=Flying Fortress |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Tiamat |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 x10 |elite 5=Flying Fortress |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Tiamat |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x5 x5 |elite 6=Journey to the Past + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=White Dragon Dragon Zombie |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x10 x10 |elite 7=Cycle of Hate ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Chaos |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= x2 |elite 8=Name of the Chosen +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Warrior of Light |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x48 |elite mastery 8= x2 x3 |elite 9=False King Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Astos |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x3 x12 |elite mastery 9= x4 |elite 10=Champions of Chaos Ultimate+ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Lich, Marilith, Kraken, Tiamat |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x5 x5 |elite 11=Timeless Revenge Ultimate++ |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Chaos |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x30 x30 |raid 1=Conquer Lich - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Lich |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer Lich - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Lich |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x32 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x48 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Garland Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Garland |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x48 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x72 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Garland Apocalypse |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Garland |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x16 |raid mastery 4= x30 x30 x24 |leader drops 4= x600 |member drops 4= x600 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events